DRUNKEN SHIZUO
by Ichan Tetsuhiro
Summary: Bagaimanakah jadinya jika dua orang yang tidak pernah akur bahkan saling membenci satu sama lain menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan mabuk-mabukan?


**DRUNKEN SHIZUO**

.

.

DECLAIMER:

PAIRING:

Shizuo x Izaya

RATED:

M

WARNING:

Typos/misstypos, OOC, YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, One shot, DLL

SUMMARY:

Bagaimanakah jadinya jika dua orang yang tidak pernah akur bahkan saling membenci satu sama lain menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan mabuk-mabukan?

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Kota Ikebukuro, kota yang dipadati oleh para pelancong baik dari penduduk lokal, wisatawan lokal, maupun wisatawan asing yang datang dari berbagai negara, dan akhir-akhir ini Ikebukuro tengah diributkan oleh beberapa fraksi / geng yang sedang marak disana, ada 'The Dollars' yang ternyata dipimpin oleh seorang anak SMA yang bernama Mikado Ryugamine, ada 'The Yellow Scarf' yang dipimpin oleh Kida Masaomi, dan 'The Slasher' yang dipimpin oleh Sonohara Anri. Ditengah keramaian terlihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar dan berkulit hitam dengan raut wajahnya yang menyeramkan sedang membagikan brosur sebuah restauran yang bernama 'Rusia Sushi' tempatnya bekerja, walaupun nada bicaranya sangat sopan dan ramah, tetap saja orang-orang yang melintasinya tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, mungkin karena wajahnya yang menyeramkan tidak seharusnya mereka menilai orang hanya dari penampilannya saja, jika kau mengenalnya dengan baik kau pasti akan tau bahwa pria yang diketahui bernama Simon itu ternyata hanyalah seorang pelayan yang sangat menyukai kedamaian dan sebaliknya ia sangat tidak suka dengan keributan, sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya yang terkesan menyeramkan, ya Simon memang pria yang ramah tapi bukan dialah yang akan menjadi pemain utama dicerita ini.

Bergeser sedikit beberapa langkah ke arah timur tempat Simon membagikan brosurnya terlihat seorang pria dengan seragam Bartender sedang berjalan dengan santai ditengah keramaian, biasanya ia selalu bersama seorang pria berkulit hitam bernama Tom Tanaka tapi sepertinya kali ini ia hanya berjalan sendiri. Saat ia sedang asik meneliti tiap jalan yang ia lewati tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya "Yo, Shizuo" pria yang bernama Shizuo itu pun menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya "hm?", seorang pria menghampirinya "apa kau sendirian saja? Dimana Tom san?" tanya pria yang bernama Kyouhei Kadota pada nya "hm? Ah, dia ada keperluan dengan salah seorang temannya" jawab Shizuo dengan santai seperti biasanya "ah sokka, tadinya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya kupikir dia bersamamu" Shizuo hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman "hmm, baiklah kalau begitu nanti saja aku harus pergi sekarang, Togusa dan yang lainnya sedang menunggu, jaa!" Kadota melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Shizuo.

Shizuo melihat kelangit dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celana dan rokok yang terselip dibibirnya, _"Haahhh._.. _kenapa ya, sepertinya ada yang kurang?" _Shizuo tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ia merasa ada yang kurang tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu _"ah... benar juga, rasanya kurang lengkap jika tidak ada keributan, heh" _Shizuo kembali meluruskan pandangannya kearah keramaian kota "ja, kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi ke Shinjuku untuk membunuh Izaya" ia berjalan kembali sambil menghisap rokoknya.

**SHINJUKU**

_Izaya's Office_

Orihara Izaya, seorang informan yang mengaku sangat menyukai manusia dan menganggap mereka seperti mainannya. Tapi walaupun begitu ada salah seorang pria yang sangat ia benci, pria bernama Heiwajima Shizuo. Izaya selalu menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai informan untuk mempermainkan manusia dan mengadu domba mereka, dan ia juga merupakan satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh Heiwajima Shizuo musuh bebuyutannya.

Izaya sedang disibukkan dengan telponnya, sepertinya ia sedang bicara dengan seseorang disana "ha ha ha... kau tidak perlu khawatir, semua informasi yang kau perlukan ada padaku, aku akan memberitahumu semuanya, tapi... tentu saja ada syaratnya, kau mengerti maksud ku bukan?" Izaya menyeringai dibalik teleponnya, saat ia tengah disibukkan dengan teleponnya tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kerjanya didobrak oleh seseorang

_**BRAKK!**_

Kepulan asap menyeruak kedalam ruangan, tentu saja Izaya selaku pemilik ruangan itu sedikit terlonjak, tidak lama terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang, memakai kacamata dengan setelan seragam bartender berdiri diantara kepulan asap sambil menyelipkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana "IIIIIZAAYYAAA~ KUUU~N!", Izaya menarik ujung bibirnya "maaf, sepertinya ada keributan ditempatku, nanti kuhubungi lagi, jaa" Izaya menutup teleponnya "Shizu chan... tidak bisakah kau masuk dengan mengetuk pintu tanpa harus merusaknya? Kau tahu biaya renovasi akhir-akhir ini sangat mahal" Shizuo tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Izaya langsung memasuki ruangan "heh, kau pikir aku perduli?!" Shizuo membuang rokoknya yang tinggal setengah kesembarangan arah "hoi.. hoi... dilarang buang sampah semabarangan diruanganku, Shizu chan!" Izaya menunjuk-nunjuk Shizuo yang dengan seenak jidatnya membuang rokok sembarangan dengan ekspresi nya yang dibuat-buat tentu saja Shizuo tahu benar bahwa apa yang dilakukan Izaya semata-mata hanya untuk mengejeknya, "Izaya mau sampai kapan kau akan terus disini? cepat pergi dari kota ini sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu" Shizuo berusaha untuk menggertak Izaya, tapi sebaliknya orang yang digertak sepertinya tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakannya "oho ho koaii koaii~... Shizu chan mengancamku" Izaya lagi-lagi memperlihatkan ekspresi menyebalkannya, "cih, kali ini aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu! IZAYA!" Shizuo berlari kearah Izaya ia bersiap untuk melayangkan kepalan tangannya kewajah menyebalkan pria yang bernama Orihara Izaya tersebut, "aha ha ha ha... yada~ Shizu chan!" dengan mudahnya Izaya dapat menghindar dari serangan Shizuo "CIH!" Shizuo merutuki serangannya yang meleset ia tidak habis pikir kenapa sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah bisa mendaratkan kepalan tangannya diwajah orang menyebalkan itu.

"hora... Shizu chan, kau tidak perlu mengusirku sampai sebegitunya kan? Nanti aku akan pergi sendiri jika urusan ku disini sudah selesai" Izaya tidak berusaha menyerang balik Shizuo ia lebih memilih berbicara padanya karena ia tahu jika ia juga meladeninya yang ada seluruh bangunan akan hancur oleh Shizuo "heh, kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja padamu? Kau orang paling menyebalkan dan paling aku benci didunia ini" Izaya menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buatnya "souka... kau tau, aku juga membenci mu Shizu chan~" Izaya mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek pada Shizuo "CIH!" Shizuo memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. "ne~ ne~... bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berdamai, eh?" Izaya berusaha berunding dengan Shizuo, Shizuo yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak dan menatapnya tidak percaya lalu "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" tawanya meledak menggema diseluruh ruangan, "nande? Apa kau lebih suka mengejar ngejar ku Shizu chan?" begitu pun Izaya amarahnya sama sekali tidak mudah terpancing begitu mendengar jawaban Shizuo yang hanya bisa menertawakannya. "heh, berdamai dengan mu? Jangan bercanda Izaya (kun)" ledek Shizuo, "hmm... sebenarnya aku benar-benar bermaksud begitu, maksud ku ayolah apa kau tidak lelah terus mengejar ku dan berusaha membunuhku selama beberapa tahun ini? Sekali-sekali aku juga ingin bicara denganmu selayaknya orang normal, kau tahu" Shizuo hanya diam tidak berusaha menanggapinya "aku ini lelah terus menerus dibuntuti oleh mu kemana pun aku pergi" lanjutnya dengan raut wajah depresi (tentu saja Shizuo tahu dia hanya akting), Shizuo tampak terdiam dan berpikir sambil kembali mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari dalam saku celananya dan berusaha menyalakannya dengan pemantik yang ia pegang, tapi Izaya dengan cepat mengambil pemantik itu dari tangan Shizuo dan menyalakannya untuk rokok yang terselip dibibir Shizuo, hal ini tentu saja membuat Shizuo sedikit terkejut tapi ketika ia melihat Izaya berusaha membantu menyalakan rokoknya dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya akhirnya ia pun menerima bantuan Izaya.

_Fiuh~ _asap mengepul dari mulut Shizuo, sambil menghisap rokoknya ia memikirkan kata-kata Izaya, tidak ada salahnya juga satu hari ini saja mereka berdamai kalau dipikir-pikir ia juga sudah cukup lelah mengejar Izaya yang tidak pernah bisa ia kalahkan. Izaya yang ada disampingnya hanya bisa diam sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik nya. Tanpa bicara apapun Shizuo melangkahkan kakinya kearah sofa diruangan itu dan duduk disana sambil terus menghisap rokoknya, Izaya hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah Shizuo tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali menarik ujung bibirnya dan menghampiri Shizuo di sofa "jadi?" tanya nya, Shizuo masih menikmati rokok yang kini tinggal setengahnya , _fuuh~ _Shizuo mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulutnyadan terdiam sejenak " ah, maa na (yasudah)" Izaya sumringah mendengar jawaban Shizuo, ia tersenyum lebar lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari dan mengambil sebotol minuman dan 2 gelas dari sana "Shizu chan~" dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit manja Izaya memanggilnya dan memperlihatkan botol minuman yang dipegangnya yang ternyata adalah sake, Shizuo melihat sekilas dan terkekeh "heh, terserah kau saja" dan dengan itu mereka pun menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan minum-minum sampai keduanya nya mabuk.

"oi... Shizu chan~" Izaya menyolek nyolek kepala pirang Shizuo untuk membangunkannya yang saat ini sudah tergeletak dengan kepala diatas meja "a~ah... minum dengan mu tidak seru, baru setengah botol sudah terkapar, payah" Izaya memajukan bibirnya kedepan seperti sedang merengut padahal dirinya sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dengan Shizuo, mereka sama-sama mabuk. Izaya memperhatikan wajah Shizuo sambil menekan-nekan pipinya "hoi hoi... ayo bangun... Shizu chan" ternyata kali ini sukses Shizuo mulai menggerakkan kepalanya dan perlahan ia menegakkan kepalanya "nggh" Shizuo memijat keningnya dan matanya sedikit menyipit melihat keadaan sekitar, dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah Izaya yang berada diseberang meja "nande?" Shizuo bertanya pada Izaya dengan suara berat, "na~ Shizu chan... apa kau bisa pulang dalam keadaan mabuk begini, eh?" Shizuo mendecakkan lidahnya "ck... urusai" Izaya menarik ujung bibirnya "atau~... kau mau bermalam disini dan menemaniku, eh Shizu chan?" Shizuo hanya bergumam tidak jelas yang bahkan tidak dimengerti oleh Izaya #author juga gx tau apaan xD#dhorr.

Shizuo beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menahannya dari belakang, Shizuo mendelik "nande?" ternyata yang menahannya adalah Izaya "kita kan belum selesai, untuk apa kau cepat-cepat pulang?" Izaya menyeringai dan dibalas oleh tatapan tajam Shizuo "perdamaian yang kau janjikan hanya satu hari, dan sekarang sudah lewat dari jam 12 malam ... itu artinya kita kembali lagi keawal, bukankah begitu" Izaya tampak tidak suka dengan jawaban Shizuo, ia menundukkan kepalanya "hoi cepat buka kan pintunya, aku mau pulang" Izaya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perintah Shizuo ia masih menundukkan kepalanya, Shizuo mulai merasa sedikit khawatir padanya, pasalnya tidak biasanya sibrengsek ini bersikap seperti ini "hoi" Shizuo berusaha menyadarkan Izaya yang dia pikir sudah sangat mabuk, "Shizu chan... apa sebegitu bencinya kau pada ku?" Shizuo tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan mendadak Izaya, dia benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh dengan pria dihadapannya ini tidak biasanya dia bertanya pertanyaan yang seharusnya mereka sudah sama-sama tau jawabannya, "hee? Kenapa kau bertanya sekarang? Tentu saja aku sangat membencimu sampai-sampai aku ingin membunuhmu, kau juga tau itu kan?" walaupun Shizuo berkata seperti itu tetap saja terbesit rasa khawatir pada keadaan sosok yang dibencinya saat ini yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, apa karena dia mabuk? Pikirnya. "ah, yappari... ternyata memang benar-benar tidak mungkin... he.. he" suara Izaya terdengar parau entahlah apa mungkin karena efek mabuknya? "apa maksudmu?" Shizuo benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Izaya, Izaya terkekeh masih dalam posisi menunduk, Shizuo dibuat kebingungan dengan sikap orang satu ini, dan ketika Shizuo masih berusaha mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya, tiba-tiba Izaya menarik kerah baju Shizuo dan

CUP

Shizuo membulatkan matanya saat ia sadar bahwa Izaya menciumnya, ia mendorongnya sampai akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas, Izaya terkekeh dan Shizuo tampak terkejut dengan kejadian barusan "a~h... jangan bilang kalau itu ciuman pertamamu Shizu chan~" Izaya mengejek Shizuo dengan kata-katanya, tampak raut marah diwajah Shizuo dia menarik kaos hitam yang dikenakan Izaya hingga wajah mereka berhadapan kembali "apa yang kau katakan, eh? Izaya kun(nyuk)?" Shizuo membalas ejekan Izaya "yada~... Shizu chan, apa kau ingin aku menciummu lagi he?" Shizuo benar-benar tidak bisa menangani orang macam Izaya, ia kesal sangat kesal sampai-sampai ia ingin merubuhkan seluruh bangunan tempat ia berdiri saat ini tapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya karena ia tahu inilah yang diinginkan si brengsek itu, Shizuo hanya bisa menggertakan giginya dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada Izaya "ha ha... kenapa? Jadi benar ya... sayang sekali" Izaya meraba bibirnya sendiri "tidak kusangka akulah orang yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu, aha ha ha ha" Izaya tertawa sejadi jadinya "aha ha warui warui... aku hanya tidak menyangka, kupikir kau lebih berpengalaman dariku, pffft" kesabaran Shizuo telah habis ia mengepalkan tanagnnya dengan kuat, ia ingin menghantam wajah menyebalkan itu sampai ia tidak bisa lagi tertawa selamanya, "ah~... kau marah ya? Ayolah... jangan begitu, aku kan hanya bercanda, he he" Shizuo semakin kehilangan kesabarannya "urusai" Izaya seperti mendengar Shizuo mengatakan sesuatu "he?" Shizuo menghampiri Izaya "urusai!" semakin dekat, Izaya merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini "ah ha ha... yabaii (gawat)" dalam keadaan seperti ini Izaya masih sempat-sempatnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar "URUSAII!"

**BHUGH!**

Shizuo menghantam dinding dibelakang Izaya, Izaya terdiam dengan mata membulat sedangkan Shizuo menatapnya dengan tajam "kau pikir kau lebih hebat dari ku eh?" Izaya kembali dengan ekspresi biasanya "entahlah, kurasa begitu" Izaya mengejek Shizuo dibalik senyum palsunya , "sudah kuduga, ternyata aku benar-benar membencimu Orihara Izaya (kun)" bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu Shizuo menarik kaos hitam Izaya kembali dan membalas ciuman yang diberikan Izaya "mmmmpp" kali ini Izaya yang membulatkan matanya tapi tidak seperti Shizuo sedetik kemudian ia kembali menyeringai dibalik ciumannya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher Shizuo, ia menarik Shizuo kedalam ciuman yang lebih dalam, awalnya Shizuo terlonjak ketika Izaya tiba-tiba mengambil alih ciumannya, tapi ia tidak mau kalah dalam hal apapun dengnnya, akhirnya mereka malah berciuman panas lidah mereka bertautan Izaya meremas rambut pirang Shizuo dan Shizuo terus menekan kepala Izaya agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam "hmmmpp... mmmhhh" saliva mulai mengalir disudut bibir mereka masing-masing, setelah hampir 5 menit mereka mulai merasa kehabisan oksigen dan akhirnya keduanya melepas ciuman mereka , baik Shizuo maupun Izaya keduanya sama-sama terengah-engah setelah apa yang mereka lakukan.  
Shizuo mengelap saliva yang mengalir disudut bibirnya, saat ia melirik kearah Izaya ia melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, itu adalah wajah Izaya. Shizuo terpaku saat ia melihat Izaya yang sedang berusaha mengelap sisa-sisa ciuman mereka dengan lengan bajunya, sebenarnya itu biasa yang tidak biasa adalah wajahnya, terlihat semburat merah tipis dipipi Izaya dan mata nya yang sayu entah karena mabuk atau apa yang jelas dipikirannya Izaya terlihat sexy dan imut saat Ia dengan wajah seperti itu berusaha mengelap bibirnya yang basah.  
Shizuo menelan salivanya susah payah karena melihat pemandangan seperti itu dihadapannya, dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang paling ia benci 'Orihara Izaya', "kusso" Shizuo merutuk dalam hati, Izaya melihat kearah Shizuo dan entah kenapa Izaya malah memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain saat mata mereka bertemu dan masih dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya, "kusso" lagi, dia merutuk dalam hati ketika ia melihat wajah Izaya, Izaya terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Shizuo datang menghampirinya "kusso!" dan dengan sekali hentakan Shizuo mendorong Izaya ke sofa "na... nande? Sh... Shizu..." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shizuo sudah mengunci bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman "hmmmp...!" Shizuo terus menciumnya dengan ganas, Izaya berusaha berontak tapi ia sadar kekuatannya tidak jauh lebih kuat dari Shizuo apa lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini, akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan perlahan ia menikmati ciuman mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Shizuo melepaskan ciumannya, Izaya terengah-engah dan kembali Shizuo melihat pemandangan itu bahkan kali ini lebih terlihat erotis dengan saliva yang mengalir disudut bibirnya dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, "hah... hah.. hah... Shi... Shizu chan... nande?" kali ini giliran suara Izaya yang terdengar menggoda ditelinga Shizuo, bukannya menjawab ia justru kembali merutuk dalam hati "kusso!" dengan cepat Shizuo kembali mencuri bibir basah Izaya, "mmmppphh...!" kali ini tangannya ikut ambil alih, Shizuo menugaskan kedua tangannya untuk menyusup kedalam kaos yang dikenakan Izaya dan memainan nipples nya, "MMMHH!" Izaya membulatkan matanya saat ia sadar Shizuo tengah memain-mainkan kedua nipple nya, Izaya mendorong wajah Shizuo menjauh "ma... matte... Shizu chan!" ia berusaha menghentikan Shizuo, tapi Shizuo sudah dibutakan oleh hawa nafsu nya sehingga apapun yang dikatakan Izaya terdengar menggoda baginya.  
"Shi... Shizu chan... matte...ah~" Izaya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan suaranya, desahan demi desahan mulai meluncur dari bibirnya, bahkan saat Shizuo menurunkan kepalanya dan mulai menjilati nipple nya "ng~ah... ahh... Sh..Shizu... chan~" desahan yang dikeluarkan Izaya bagaikan melodi yang mengalun dengan merdu ditelinga nya, hingga membuatnya semakin menginginkannya lagi dan lagi, Shizuo menggigit salah satu nipplenya dengan sedikit kencang hingga membuat Izaya mendongakkan kepalanya "ahh! Nnghh..." ia memejamkan matanya erat menikmati tiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Shizuo.  
Setelah puas bermain-main dengan nipples nya Shizuo menurunkan kepalanya lebih rendah hingga berada tepat diantara kedua pahanya, ia melihat sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik celana panjang yang masih dikenakan Izaya, ia menyentuh tonjolan itu dengan telunjuknya spontan Izaya kembali mengalunkan melodi indahnya "ang~hh...!" Shizuo melirik kearah Izaya untuk melihat reaksinya, dan ia kembali dibuat terpaku ketika ia melihat wajah Izaya dengan peluh bercucuran serta tak ketinggalan rona merah dipipinya dan matanya yang sayu, dengan nafas berat ia dengan cepat membuka resleting celana Izaya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi terlihat ingin segera dikeluarkan, terbebaslah 'milik' Izaya yang berdiri dengan kokohnya(?) tanpa ba bi bu Shizuo langsung melahapnya, "Ng~aahhh... Shi... Shizu chan... da... dame~ aahh" tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Izaya ia terus memanjakan 'milik' Izaya dengan mulutnya naik turun dan kedua tangannya yang tidak henti hentinya menggesek nipples Izaya dengan jempolnya. "Ahh... ngghhh... ngghh..." Izaya merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbakar, panas menjalar disekujur tubuhnya peluh bercucuran, tangannya meremas sofa dengan erat, "Sh...Shizu.. chan.. aku... ingin..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Izaya sudah mengeluarkan klimaknya yang pertama "AAGGHHH!" cairan putih kental menyembur kedalam mulut Shizuo, Shizuo membulatkan matanya tapi sedetik kemudian tanpa merasa jijik ia menelan semua cairan sperma yang dikeluarkan Izaya, Izaya melihatnya tidak percaya "heh... Shizu chan apa cairan ku begitu lezat... sampai-sampai kau menelannya habis, eh?" dengan nafas memburu Izaya berusaha menggoda Shizuo "cih... urusai" , dengan kasar Shizuo membalikkan tubuh Izaya "AH!" dengan cepat ia mengangkat pantat Izaya, Izaya membulatkan matanya "heh?.. k.. kau..." tanpa diduga Shizuo menjilati lubang rektumnya, "Aahh!.. Shi..zuo... ahh... hyaahh.." Shizuo terus menjilati lubang itu, memutar-mutar lidahnya hingga dipenuhi oleh saliva miliknya, setelah dirasa cukup basah Shizuo menggantikan lidahnya dengan 2 jarinya masuk kedalam rektum Izaya, "aaahh... ahh... haahh" dengan cepat Shizuo menggerakkan kedua jarinya didalam rektum Izaya keluar masuk dan memutar-mutarnya bahkan menggerakkannya zig zag "hyaahhh~... ang~hh... ahh~...Shi...Shizu chan..ahh" saliva mengalir disudut bibir Izaya desahan demi desahan terus ia keluarkan. Sementara jari-jarinya sibuk meggali(?) lubang milik Izaya, dengan sebelah tangannya Shizuo membebaskan sesuatu yang sejak tadi berontak minta dikeluarkan didalam celananya.  
Shizuo mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari rektum Izaya, rasa lega dirasakan oleh Izaya tapi tidak lama matanya kembali membulat, ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat keras menyentuh lubang rektumnya, -BLUSH- wajahnya semakin memanas ketika ia sadar bahwa sesuatu yang menyentuh rektumnya itu adalah 'milik' Shizuo _"Shizu chan's so hard!" _ tuturnya dalam hati. Shizuo menggesek-gesekkan 'milik'nya ke lubang rektum Izaya sebelum akhirnya dengan hati-hati ia memasukkan 'miliknya' kedalam rektum Izaya "nggghhh~" Izaya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya dibawah sana, "kusso... so damn tight" Shizuo dengan susah payah berusaha memasukkan 'miliknya' kedalam rektum Izaya "ngghh~ Shi... Shizu chan... hayaku~ (cepatlah)" Shizuo mendecakkan lidahnya sambil terus berusaha memasukkan 'miliknya' "ck.. kenapa tiba-tiba... kau jadi tidak sabaran, eh?" Izaya terkekeh "eh he he... ayolah... Shizu chan... kau ini bisa atau tidak?" Shizuo merasa dilecehkan oleh Izaya "ck... urusai!" Dan dengan sekali hentakkan Shizuo melesakkan 'miliknya' kedalam rektum Izaya, "AAHHH!" Izaya terlonjak ketika dengan tiba-tiba Shizuo memasukkan seluruh 'miliknya' kedalam rektumnya, rasa sakit luar biasa menjalar disekujur tubuh Izaya "i...ittai~...Shizu.. chan... ja... jangan tiba-tiiba... begitu.. baka" Shizuo sepertiya tidak mendengarkan Izaya "ck... kusso! Sempit sekali... " Shizuo merasakan 'miliknya' seperti diremas-remas didalam sana rasa nikmat menjalarinya, "ba.. baka, tentu saja... itu karena... tidak seharusnya kau... memasukkan milikmu kedalam sana".  
Setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam diposisi itu akhirnya Shizuo mencoba menggerakkan pinggulnya, "aahh.. ahh... ahh.." dengan kecepatan stabil Shizuo terus menggenjot(?) Izaya, "ggghh... sempit" Shizuo pun berusaha menahan desahannya karena ia merasakan rasa nikmat yang baru pertama kali ini ia rasakan, "ahh... ahh.. Shizu chan... motto~ (lagi)" Izaya merasa tidak puas dan menginginkan lebih, Shizuo yang mendengar permintaan Izaya pun menyeringai "hee?.. apa kau bilang? Aku tidak dengar... Izaya (kun)" Shizuo berusaha menggoda Izaya, karena baru kali ini ia melihat sosok Izaya yang seperti ini, "ngghh~... mo.. motto~" suara yang dikeluarkan Izaya terdengar seperti berbisik hingga membuat Shizuo ingin menggodanya lagi dan lagi, dengan sengaja Shizuo memperlambat gerakan pinggulnya "haa? Aku tidak dengar Izaya" Izaya merasa jengkel dengan pria satu ini, ia tau Shizuo pasti sengaja melakukannya "cih... kau... sengaja ya?" Shizuo kembali menyeringai dan ia semakin memperlambat gerakannya, Izaya yang sudah tidak sabar dengannya akhirnya dengan cepat ia mengangkat badannya hingga ia bisa menggapai tubuh Shizuo, ia memposisikan tubuhnya dipangkuan Shizuo dengan sebelah tangan ia menggapai leher Shizuo dan dengan nada menggoda ia berbisik ditelinganya "motto~ Shizu chan~"  
_-TWITCH- _Izaya bisa merasakan 'milik' Shizuo berkedut didalamnya setelah ia membisikkan 2 kata itu ditelinganya, "heh... kau harus menanggung resikonya, Izaya (kun)" dengan sengaja Izaya menjilat cuping Shizuo, dan dengan kasar Shizuo kembali membaringkan tubuh Izaya, kali ini dalam posisi berhadapan dengan cepat ia melebarkan kedua kaki Izaya dan kembali memasukkan 'miliknya' ke dalam rektum Izaya, "aahh~..." seperti yang diminta Izaya ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat sampai "aahh... ang~hh.. aahh.. hyahhh~.. Shizu chan" Izaya mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Shizuo "kkkhh.. kusso" Shizuo menambah kecepatannya "ahh.. ahh.. ahhh... Shizu.. chan... motto~... motto~" _–twitch-_ lagi 'milik'nya berkedut didalam rektum Izaya tiap kali ia memintanya lebih "ck... omae!" Shizuo melahap bibir basah Izaya bersamaan dengan ditambahnya kecepatan gerakannya "hmmpp~... mmmppphhh~.. mmmphh~" mereka saling menautkan bibir seakan tidak ada yang ingin melepasnya, saling melumat, mengihsap, dan kadang menggigitnya dengan lembut.

Hampir 1 jam mereka melakukan 'aktifitas' nya, hingga Izaya dan Shizuo sama-sama merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari 'milik' mereka masik-masing, "ahh.. Shizu.. chan... nghh... aku ingin..." Shizuo terus menggenjotnya dengan cepat "ah, aku... juga.. Izaya!" keduanya kembali hanyut dalam ciuman dan tak lama setelah itu "AAAGGHHH!" Izaya menyemburkan cairan spermanya langsung keperut Shizuo, sedangkan Shizuo yang juga klimaks menggigit leher Izaya untuk meredam desahan yang keluar akibat kenikmatan luar biasa yang dirasakannya saat klimaks "MMMFFFTTT".

Keduanya terengah-engah setelah mereka sama-sama klimaks, Shizuo menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas tubuh Izaya _BRUKK, _"hah.. hah.. hora Shizu chan... kau ini berat tahu!" Izaya berusaha membangunkan Shizuo yang terlihat sangat kelelahan sampai ia jatuh tertidur diatas tubuhnya, dengan sedikit tenaganya yang tersisa, Izaya menggulingkan tubuh Shizuo sehingga ia yang kini berada di atasnya, "he he... kau ini benar-benar bodoh, Shizu chan" ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup bibir Shizuo dan tertidur "oyasuminassai, Shizu chan"

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

"IIIIIIZZZAAAAYYYAAAA!" Izaya berlari diantara kerumunan orang, Shizuo terus mengejarnya "ha ha ha ha... yada na~ Shizu chan... yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi, lagi pula kau pikir siapa yang menyerangku lebih dulu, eh?" Shizuo dan Izaya terus berlarian melewati orang-orang yang terus melihat mereka seperti anak kecil yang sedang main kucing-kucingan "KU BUNUH KAU! IIIZZAAYYAA!" 

-_"Sudah kuduga, aku BENCI Izaya"-_

-END-

Kepanjangaaaaaannn! Maaf minna san klo fic author bikin kalian sakit mata, abis mau dibikin 2 chapter nanggung, yaudah author bikin satu chapter aja... (≥ д ≤)  
Gimana minna? Moga gx mengecewakan ya... oh ya LEMON nya gimana? Asem kah? Atau kurang asem?  
Klo kurang asem sorry deh, abis author bikinnya rada buru-buru sih... _  
Emmm... klo bisa tolong selipin review kalian ya, biar author bisa tau gimana tanggapan kalian sama fic author, okeh! (≥ ᴗ ≤)

Baiklah author akhiri sampai disini, see you in the next fic! (0)/

R

E

V

I

E

W

E


End file.
